


You Waste Your Time On Daft Pretty Boys

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Non Graphic Birth, Secret Relationship, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: babe what do u mean???freddie pls babe answer meFREDERIK





	You Waste Your Time On Daft Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> what is uuuuuuup my friends  
> im back with that good ol mpreg

Okay so maybe he’s too old for this. He’s 28 years old and knocked up. He’s a _professional_ hockey player and is knocked up. Those two things don’t mix well.

***

Freddie let Auston fuck him for once. Normally he gets to fuck Auston because Auston actually really likes being fucked, to be put on his belly, face down ass up. But sometimes Freddie likes to be fucked.

They get drunk and go bare in a drunken mistake. Drunk Freddie allows Auston to fuck him. Drunk Freddie liked the feeling of come slipping out of him. Hungover Freddie is worried and _possibly_ pregnant.

***

Freddie is pregnant. Plain and simple. He started gaining weight like no buddies business and then puking in the morning about a month after the Great Drunk Hook Up. The trainers and team doctor look at him in stunned silence when they discuss his blood work results. He takes a deep breath because he knew this was what was happening to his body. He did some research, has already felt some of the symptoms.

“So now what?” He asks after they’ve been staring at each other for a minute or two. He’s panicking internally but he knows that that he has to keep a level head here. Has to continue to breathe through this. He desperately wants to yell, to show that he’s afraid of this, of being pregnant and having it be the middle of the season.

But he helped to make this bed and now he has to lie in it.

***

He hasn’t told Auston yet. He wants do, really and although he doesn’t quite believe in not telling people until he’s in his second trimester but. It just freaks him out more than it should. He and Auston will be _fathers_ and he wants and wants to come clean, to have Auston look at him and either hold him happy or leave out of frustration. He doesn’t want to trap Auston in a relationship now that he’s pregnant. He’s been told that because he’s a goalie, he can play well up until his second trimester and possibly a little bit into it too.

***

He finds out that he’s having twins. He cries.

***

He’s two and a half months in when he gets hit.

It was a game against the Rangers, their famous “Goalie Killer” Kreider out on the ice. It’s funny, just hours before some of the guys joked with him about ‘what if you were hit tonight?’ and he had laughed, if to keep up appearances. He tries not to lay a hand on his belly and prays that they didn’t just jinx him.

They did end up jinxing him or fate just really doesn’t want him to have an easy pregnancy. He goes into the net, his core cramping and that’s _wrong_. Freddie feels so tired nowadays, his pregnancy taking a slight toll but now. Now Freddie is worried for his baby because this can’t be happening, he can’t lose this baby. He’s sitting down, his legs spread out and a trainer is coming over, a man named Josh he thinks and a wave of panic spreads through him causing him to curl into himself slightly.

Josh crouches down and tries talking to him, but all Freddie’s brain is thinking about is _his babies, his babies, his babies!!!_ to the point Freddie finally grits out “Take me to the hospital.” Josh looks surprised, to say the least, and tells him that he doesn’t think the hit was bad enough to warrant a hospital trip. But he goes to bark out “I’m pregnant, take me to the fucking hospital!” Josh pales at that and helps him up and off the ice. Freddie didn’t realize Auston was practically behind him, that he heard his outburst.

He’s not there to see Auston drop his stick in shock and try to rush to him, only to be stopped by the guys.

***

The cramping he felt was normal and his babies are safe, the doctor he goes to tells him. The hit wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been and that he should be more careful. He’s cleared to drive himself home and it’s not until he’s home, the game still going that he checks his phone. He has several texts from Mo and Jake and a couple from Auston along with 5 missed calls.

_babe what do u mean_ _???_  
_freddie pls babe answer me_  
_FREDERIK_

Freddie didn’t mean for him to find out like this, because he was going to sit him down and tell him and hope that Auston wouldn’t leave him. But he used his full name, a sure telltale sign that Auston was pissed off at him. He wishes that he could drink something before he has this conversation with Auston. He loves him, more so than he had ever expected but Freddie knows that Aus just… sometimes has a hard time coping. Aus was good and sweet and gentle but the fact that Freddie hadn’t told him this meant an uncomfortable conversation.

***

He hates being right. He’s eating ice cream out of the carton (so what? He’s pregnant and has cravings) when Auston comes home. He had played like a man possessed after Freddie went to the hospital. They won that night, 5 to 1 and Freddie mentally prepared himself for the yelling that was going to happen. He can hear as Auston slams the door shut, dropping his gear bag and stomping towards the bedrooms before he hears a ‘fuck’ and Auston comes into view. They stare at each other, a very pregnant (haha) pause before Freddie takes another spoonful of ice cream to his mouth.

Auston takes a deep breath and closes his eyes and opens his mouth but Freddie beats him to the punch. “Surprise?” Auston looks like he’s ready to cry or say something damning. Freddie gets up and goes to hold him, surprised that Auston is letting him. “I wanted to say something earlier but I just. I didn’t want you to…” and he says this almost under his breath, “to leave me.”

Auston jerks in his grasp, eyes wet and looking at Freddie like he’s been burned. “Why the fuck would I leave you? Freddie, I _love_ you. I’ve been in love with you since we met.” He looks away, almost shy now, “Besides, I like kids.”

Freddie’s world narrows in towards Auston, because _fuck._ Auston loves him and wants these babies, that he doesn’t actually know is plural. “Aaaaand another surprise. It’s twins?” Auston just stares at him before his face breaks out into a grin. He kisses Freddie, soft and sweet, just the way he likes it but won’t admit to liking. “Yeah? Freddie, just how fertile are you?”

Freddie feels his cheeks heat before he buries his hot face into the junction where Auston’s shoulder and neck meet. He feels more than hears Auston snort, hugging Freddie close. They stay like that until Freddie mumbles out a ‘Shit, the ice cream,’ and Auston’s stomach rumbles.

***

They tell the team. It’s the right thing to do and it goes pretty well. Almost everyone pays Naz something (of course they’d bet if they were dating or not) and the baby talk gets everyone excited. Leo and Patty are the only ones with hands on baby experience, so Auston talks to them while Freddie deals with the rest of their friend group.

“How far along are you anyways? You don’t look any different,” Mitch says as he squints his eyes in the general area of Freddie’s stomach. He can see the rest of them eyeing him too and before long, everyone is making bets.

“I’m only about two and a half months in dude. You’re not gonna be seeing anything until I’m about four months and that’s when I’ll really be showing.” Freddie explains until realization dawns on his face, “Fuck man, I’m gonna look huge.” Naz and Mitch crack up at that while Willy looks amazed. Zach and Brownie giggle a little bit before Zach’s the most damning question. “Are you having a baby shower?”

Freddie stares at him and, not for the time since he got pregnant, realized what a fucking idiot he was. He presses his lips together before answering, “Well, I hasn’t planned on one so proba-” before being interrupted by Mitch enthusiastically shouting that he ‘had to have one!!’.

He sneaks a peek at Auston and- he’s _blushing._ Patty looks so fond at Auston and he’s a little jealous that he’s not over there getting in on some good info or at least getting to see Auston blush.

“I think that if- yes Mitch, IF- I have a baby shower, I would want to be further along and showing. I know you guys are probably going to want to feel the babies kick.”

“Oh, good point.” Mitch says as Brownie nods enthusiastically. “I mean, someone has to be used to your kids moving when pulling uncle duty, which as you know, I’m best at.” As soon as he says it, an argument about who is definitely going to be the best uncle is, pausing only briefly when mentions that the babies are gonna actually have an uncle and a couple of aunts.

Freddie’s so glad that the team took the news so well. He was worried when he first found out, about the team and Auston not taking it too well, actually being pregnant. But so far it’s been working well for them.

***

He’s four months pregnant when the trainers put him on IR. The media is, of course, wanting to know everything about his apparent “injury” but no one is spilling. He was able to start in almost all the games they’ve had but they play the Rangers again and don’t want to risk anything now that he’s further along in his pregnancy. Freddie can tell from the box that Kreider is looking for him before the game and Auston is… Auston is watching him like a damn hawk that found an unprotected baby bunny. That was really the only way to describe the pacing that Auston was doing while Kreider was anywhere near their bench.

If Freddie didn’t know Auston as well as he did, he would just brush it off. But he knew Auston and knew that he was getting protective (and probably a little possessive) because of what happened last time they played them. Kreider could probably tell that he was definitely not welcome on the Leafs side, despite it being their barn.

Mo proceeded to skate up to Auston and- hopefully- told him to calm down. Auston didn’t look like he was happy but backed off of Kreider long enough to do his pregame stretches.

During the actual game through, Auston kept getting stupid penalties. Because he went after Kreider. Freddie decided that, despite that fact he appreciated Auston defending his honor or whatever, he needed to quit. So he headed down to the locker room before the first intermission.

Auston lit up when he saw him after coming back from the game. Freddie on the other hand, just placed his hands on his hips (softening slowly) and gave Auston his most unimpressed look. “Aus, babe. You can’t be taking stupid penalties.”

The rest of the room was quietly ‘ooh’ing and ‘ahh’ing but Freddie chose to ignore them. Freddie has a little bit of a bump now, nothing to really write home about but a bump nonetheless. Auston looks up at him through his lashes and that’s- that’s playing dirty. Auston looks away a little guiltily and says, “I’m sorry. I just- I don’t want him coming anywhere near-”

“I know that but am I on the ice?”

“No.”

“Exactly. I’m safe up in the box and you have goals to score for me and the babies.” Auston perks up at that and proceeds to drag Freddie over to kiss his belly. He’s a little embarrassed about it but Auston is obviously happy to do it. Auston is still holding onto Freddie’s hips when Mitch pads over.

He looks at them, considering something, before asking very seriously, “Freddie, can I pat your belly for luck?”

Freddie stares at him before Aus just says “Yes”. They win after that.

Mitch is always the second one to pat his belly, after Auston kiss it and in turn him. They start every game like that now.

***

Freddie is nearing the end of his sixth month and his back aches. He’s also having problems sleeping. He has Auston cuddled up behind him while he lays on his side but he’s so _uncomfortable_. Before getting pregnant, Freddie was a back or belly sleeper. Now he has to lay on his side and its bothering him like crazy. He keeps squirming until Auston lays a heavy hand on his belly. “Baby, I love you and will happily fuck you in the morning. Just let me sleep okay?”

Freddie didn’t realize that he got Auston hard until he pointed it out. Freddie huffs out a quiet laugh, finally feeling sleep overtake him.

***

The sex they have the next morning? Fantastic. It also happens to be the morning that Auston first gets to feel their babies move. It’s weird to feel and it freaks Freddie out, which he promptly tells Auston who is in awe. Auston puts one of his big big hands on Freddie’s belly and feels some faint movement. He cries after that.

They also finally decide to find out their twins genders.

Two little girls are inside Freddie, growing strong every day. He’s so in love.

***

Months seven and eight are mostly uneventful. His hands and ankles swell and he’s so moody that Auston is a little scared to be near him for fear of setting him off. His doctor has been telling him that the mood swings are normal, especially since he’s nearing the end. Freddie really, really wants these babies out. He’s ready. He and Auston have been to lamaze classes. They have his hospital bag packed. He’s been relaxing and trying to don’t do too much, since his Braxton Hicks have started up. They come and go like cramps, just like his doctor said, and never last long.

***

His ninth month, literally week 39 and a half, Freddie feels what he thinks is a Braxton Hicks until his lower back aches and he’s doubling over in pain. Auston had already left for practice by then. The contraction (an actual contraction he thinks) ends until two hours later it hits again. He texts Auston a quick text of _Babe, I think that I’m in labor?_ before going to lie down.

He gets a response almost immediately, with the messages reading _WHAT_ and _ILL BE RIGHT THERE._ Freddie realizes that he maybe should’ve waited to tell Auston but he wanted him to know before they really start hitting him.

Auston rushes home and finds Freddie on their bed, reading. They look at one another before Auston goes over and lies next to him. “So no babies yet?”

“No babies yet.”

***

Auston is pushing the speed limit taking him to the hospital. Freddie’s contractions are coming five minutes apart and he’s more excited and nervous then he’s ever been in his whole life.

Once they get to the hospital it’s all rushing in and getting situated, Freddie holding Auston’s hand to tightly that he’s afraid that he’s going to end up hurting them and more contractions. They prep him for a c-section, Auston asking a million questions while they wheel Freddie away.

***

Their baby girls are born at 8:56 P.M. Freddie is exhausted but seeing Auston hold the life they’ve created is amazing. They decide on Marisol for the older girl (born two minutes before her sister) and Anne-Mette Andersen-Matthews. Marisol has what looks like Freddie's ginger hair while Anne-Mette has Auston's hair and nose. _They're beautiful_ , Freddie thinks as he holds one while Auston holds the other. They're really really lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't research pregnancy for nothing folks.
> 
> please leave comments, i love them and feast upon them!!!!!! 


End file.
